


Lancelot

by jasminum_draconis



Series: Arthur's in Love [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Lost Love, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminum_draconis/pseuds/jasminum_draconis
Summary: Arthur is in love with Lancelot. It’s a burning feeling at the back of his neck.
Relationships: Lancelot/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Arthur's in Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070702
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Lancelot

Arthur is in love with Lancelot.

It’s a burning feeling at the back of his neck, in his arms and legs. He saw Lancelot and his heart started racing. Colours seemed sharper. There was hope. No matter what had happened, what he had to overcome, there was hope. He was all that was right in the world.

When their eyes met there was _fire_. When they trained together, when they fought side by side, he felt a rush of… _something._ And he chased that feeling. He need it, needed him. He still needs him. And he still loves him.

When he died, it was as if heavy iron chains had been clipped around his wrists and ankles. Like the world had become a swamp in which he had to trudge thought, with no end in sight. Food had tasted of nothing for so long. Gods, he has never known such grief.

Even after all this time, the world seems so much bleaker without him in it. Grey. Everything is permanently overcast. Arthur knows the colours will never be as bright again.


End file.
